In Front Of You
by samashhh
Summary: She'd always known, it had been staring at her in the face for years. Why hadn't she noticed until now? Rose discovers the unexpected truth of her feelings for a certain Slytherin as she spends her Christmas Holidays with his family. RWSM
1. This Time Around

Title: In Front of You

Title & Ship Challenge

Pairing: Rose/Scorpius

**Chapter One: This Time**

Half of fifth year was ending and the Christmas holidays were soon approaching. This meant more studying simply because O.W.L.S. was in March, which wasn't too far from now. Rose was not looking forward to it. It was one thing being the daughter of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley but to actually live up to their expectations. Perfect grades, Prefect, Head Girl. Her parents were part of the Golden Trio, two of the members to defeat Lord Voldemort. She knew she was supposed to be honoured that her parents had saved the world but she wasn't. She was glad the Wizarding world was ridden of darkness but it didn't stop the fact that people were still prejudice towards people. Blood still mattered, pride, arrogance.

She knew she was going to be sorted into Gryffindor as soon as the hat was placed on her head. There was no doubt about it, both of her parents were both in Gryffindor although she probably could have been placed in Ravenclaw considering she'd received her mother's brains throughout the years. She placed her book on the table next to her, tired of reading.

"Finally decided to stop studying for a second to spend time with your friends?" Her cousin voiced out.

"And I don't suppose you have even opened a textbook all term have you Albus?"

"Of course not, that's what you're here for." Her cousin joked.

"Don't you have any other people to bother at the moment?"

"Nope, I'm yours for the day. How about going to Hogsmeade today?"

Rose caught off guard; she had a questionable look on her face. It was true that she got along with her cousin better than her friends, it was typical – they were the same age, they practically lived together. "I thought you were going with Scorpius, like you _normally_ do? Why the sudden change?"

Scorpius Malfoy was evidently Albus' best friend. No one really understood how it all came to be, for Scorpius is nothing like his father. He was sorted into Slytherin along with Albus where they began their friendship. Rose knew that Albus' father- her uncle was surprised to learn that his son was best friends with a Malfoy, although he wouldn't deny that times had changed since the war.

"Plans changed."

"Sorry Albus but I have plans today, maybe another day." She told him sincerely. It was true, she did have plans – although it was mostly to stay inside and study. Most of the people in her house, especially the girls in her year were gossipers. Rose couldn't stand them. They would always talk about the latest fashion accessories or hottest boy in school. In the long run, what did it really matter? They didn't care about their studies and she was put down because she simply was to strange for them.

Before Rose could leave the Great Hall and get back to the Gryffindor Common room, Albus stopped her. "Oh before I forget to ask, Scorpius asked me if you and I wanted to spend the Christmas holidays with his family. Think about it okay." He tapped her and left the Hall just as swiftly. Rose knew Albus was quite the troublemaker when he wanted to be, although James was far worse than Albus. James was in his 6th year, and they barely spoke to each other, for James was quite popular and didn't want to be associated with any of his relatives. As she thought about Albus' request, it was slightly strange. It wasn't as though Rose didn't like Scorpius – he was one of her best friends. The only problem was the fact that Scorpius' father and Grandfather didn't like any of the Weasley's so she wondered why Scorpius' father would invite them to spend Christmas with them.

Every year she'd spent Christmas with the Potters and Weasley's, the Christmas holidays were never a bore at the Burrow. Rose knew though that Hugo would want to stay with mum and dad, and although Rose wanted to spend Christmas with her family; spending the holidays with the Malfoy's didn't sound too bad either.

XXX

After a much heated argument with her mum and dad, Rose was all packed to spend the week with the Malfoy's. It wasn't an understatement that her father hated all the Malfoy's and wasn't exactly thrilled that she was friends with one of them. Although Rose thought her father was being prejudice, she did understand why he felt the way he did. The Malfoy's had to reform themselves after the war, they had no one to turn too. She knew from the Daily Prophet articles she'd read that Lucius Malfoy hadn't gone back to Azkaban but lost his job in the Ministry, their family had lost everything. It was sad to think that they had nothing at one point in time, but eventually things had gotten back to normal and the Malfoy's were able to support themselves throughout the years. She didn't know too much about Scorpius' father other than he was a Death Eater but at the last minute chose to fight for the right side. She was scared, to be staying with the Malfoy's, what would they think of her?

It was the day before they had to leave for the train and she was sitting in the Great Hall with Albus and Scorpius, in which they discussed their plan of action for the next day. A boy with brown hair, and green eyes suddenly walked over to the trio.

"Rose, can I speak with you?"

Rose looked up to see her boyfriend, Conner in which they'd been dating for five months and counting. She hadn't seen him as of late since he was spending most of his time on the Quidditch pitch.

"I'm sure whatever it is you need to say _Conner_, you can say in front of us." Albus sneered. He particularly didn't like Conner, who was a Ravenclaw student; Albus had previously stated a thousand times his dislike for that boy. Rose chose to ignore her cousin and followed her boyfriend out of the Great Hall, wondering why he needed to speak with her.

"What did you need to speak to me about Conner?"

"I just think we should take a break."

"A break? Conner we're going on Christmas break for two weeks. We obviously won't see each other until then."

"No, I mean a break from us."

Rose was awestruck. Her boyfriend was breaking up with her. It was true that hasn't had a fair share of relationships over the years but still. "Why?" Was all she asked him. She was scared of his answer. She really liked him.

"The truth is, well you love to study and I love to play Quidditch, we're too different and I just don't think our relationship is going to last. You're never around."

"I'm never around?!? For your information, I don't love to study; I study because I have to in order to get good grades. I never said I didn't like playing Quidditch. If you hadn't noticed two of my best friends are Quidditch players."

"Yes, and if you hadn't noticed you spend more time with them then you do with me and I'm supposed to be your boyfriend?!"

"Well I'm sorry if you feel that way. I guess this is it then."

"Goodbye Rose."

Once Conner left, Rose didn't know how she felt about the breakup. She hadn't loved Conner but she wouldn't have dated him for five months if she hadn't felt anything for him. She stormed back into the Great Hall to retrieve her bag; there were still two more classes until the rest of the day.

"Rose, where's Thomas, he didn't have you dragged out of the Great in the middle of lunch to have a snog session did he? Wouldn't want you to get in trouble, now would be?" Albus commented.

"No, for your information, Conner and I are done, so if you don't mind I'd like to be alone. I'll see you in class Scorpius." Rose grabbed her bag and stormed out of the Great Hall without touching her untouched lunch.

"I guess, now would be a good time to tell her, eh Scorpius?"

"Forget it Al, she just got dumped by her boyfriend. I'm not going to just spring this on her like that."

"Yeah well, you've waited how many years mate?"

"Two years."

"Well don't you think it's about time you told her?"

"I will but on my own terms."

"Fine, suit yourself."

_**Author's Notes:**__ End of chapter one, this was officially going to be a one-shot but now it's being progressed into a short story, hope you like it!_


	2. This Is Home

**In Front Of You**

**Title & Ship Challenge**

**Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

**Title: In Front of You**

**Chapter Two: This Is Home**

The train whistled as the students were rushing, trying to put their luggage into their compartments. Rose sat quietly in her own compartment waiting for Scorpius and Albus as they went off somewhere to greet their other friends. She could hear the giggling from the next compartment and she wished she could block out their voices. She knew that they were talking about her, spreading rumours. She wasn't known for gossip at school but when something big happened at Hogwarts, she somehow always ended up as the center of attention. Albus was usually annoyed because of this. He was like her older brother even though he was only older by four months, which he liked to brag about, a lot. Scorpius didn't like to show that he cared too much but Rose could tell that he tried not to let rumours bother him. Scorpius tried to stay out of the spotlight, he didn't want attention, and it was only a bit difficult considering who he was best friends with.

"My god, have you seen her hair, it's like a tornado hit her in the face. It's no wonder Conner broke up with her."

"I heard she broke up with him, poor Conner."

"I heard he's already dating someone else."

Rose didn't want to believe that Conner was dating anyone else, she just didn't care anymore. She was kind of looking forward to spending Christmas with Albus and Scorpius, despite her being afraid of Scorpius' father. She'd only met him twice in her lifetime, so this was new to her, going to spending Christmas with his family. She could hear the gossip dying down in the next compartment, so she finally could relax. She pulled out a book from her knapsack and continued to read from where she had left off earlier that morning.

"See, it figures the minute we leave her she's already got her head stuck in a book, typical Rose," Albus said, as he sat down across from her. Scorpius arrived minutes later.

"Hi to you two. What took you so long?"

"Missed us already Rose?"

"In your dreams Potter." She said, rolling her eyes at her cousin's typical behaviour. She was used to this. "So what did Lily say about us going over to Scorpius' for Christmas?"

"Typical reaction, made a fuss, tried to convince Dad to let her go too."

"Oh please, the only reason she wants to come with us is because she totally has a crush on Scorpius, isn't it obvious?" Rose said.

"Mate, no disrespect to your sister or anything but ew," Scorpius said.

"None taken," Albus said. He didn't like his sister dating anyone, let alone his best friend. "So what's the plan Scor?"

"Would you please stop calling me that, I've told you a thousand times before. The plan is, either my father or mother will greet us at the Kings Cross Station, from there they'll probably apparate us back to the Manor," Scorpius announced.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Rose said. "Now would you mind if I continued reading my book?"

"Fine, fine," Albus said nonchalantly, and continued his conversation with Scorpius.

She didn't mind the boys talk of Quidditch, even if she didn't play the sport herself, it didn't mean she didn't like it. Her brother was a Quidditch fanatic and mainly spent his time at Hogwarts on the Quidditch pitch. Unfortunately for her, she had inherited her mother's fear of heights. The one time she'd ridden a broom, she'd fallen off not even five feet into the air, after that she convinced herself she'd never set foot on a broom again. Al and Scorpius had tried unsuccessfully to get her on a broom but she refused every time.

She tried to continue to read, usually she'd be able to block out the boys voices but for some reason she was much too tired to do anything. She closed her book and stuffed it back in her bag. "Wake me up when we get to the station." She announced to them both, before lying down on the seat, using her knapsack as a pillow.

Once they were convinced she was asleep, their topic of conversation had switched.

"When are you planning on making a move Scor?" Al asked his best friend.

"A move Al? You've got to be kidding me; she just broke up with her boyfriend. I'm not doing anything."

"But you're not denying your feelings either. Well, this should be an interesting Christmas break."

"Don't even think about it Potter, whatever is going on in that head of yours, let's leave it there."

"Who said I was going to do anything?" Albus joked.

"I've known you for five years Al; I know the exact look when you're up to something."

"Fine, fine, I won't do anything. Does that make you happy?"

"Very."

**XXX**

When they got to the station, it was packed with adults and family. Rose was trying to lift her stuff off the train, but fortunately her carriage was being rather difficult.

"Here, let me help you with that," Scorpius said.

"Thanks, I know when I packed it wasn't this heavy, I bet Albus put rocks in my carriage."

"I wouldn't put it past him. Are you supposed to see your parents before we leave to the Manor? I forgot that Hugo was staying at home this Christmas," Scorpius asked.

"If you don't mind, I would love to see them."

"Not at all, let's go," Scorpius took hold of her arm and dragged her along to the pack of red-heads, knowing her parents were sure to be there.

"Mum! Dad!" Rose shouted over the voices of her relatives. Hermione and Ron Weasley noticed their daughter immediately and engulfed her into a hug. Finally noticing Scorpius standing beside their daughter, they greeted him as well.

"All set Rose? If you feel the need to come home at any time, just owl us, alright?" Hermione Weasley reminded her daughter.

"Mum, I'll be fine. It's only two weeks," Rose said.

Albus had caught up to his friends after saying his own goodbyes to his parents, "Scor, are your parents here yet?"

"What have I told you about calling me that? Never mind, they should be here so- there they are!" Scorpius pointed towards the end of Kings Cross where his father stood on the far wall away from the crowd. "I guess we should go. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" Scorpius shouted over the crowd as Rose and Albus caught up with him. They walked in a slow pace towards his father. His father did look slightly happy to see him, so that was a good sign.

"Hello Father," Scorpius announced. Scorpius never wanted to admit it, least of all to his best friends, but he was jealous of them. Their families were full of love and laughter. It wasn't like his father hated him, but Scorpius had wished that while growing up, they could have spent more time together. He could see it in his father's eyes sometimes, the regret, and the guilt. He could tell his father loved him, but sometimes wished he'd shown it more. Scorpius wished for nights playing Wizard's Chess or reading bedtime stories. His father was a busy man, working alongside his grandfather in the Malfoy business.

His mother was a perfectionist but loved to talk. She was outgoing, smart, loved to shop. She was everything his father wasn't. They were the perfect match and Scorpius could see it in their eyes when his parents thought that no one was looking that they loved each other deeply. Scorpius wished for the future in which he could have the same thing as his parents, unconditional love. Too bad his desire of affection only thought of him as a friend.

"Hello son," Draco said, turning to face his friends who stood behind them, "Albus, Rose, it's nice to see you again."

"You too Mr. Malfoy," Albus said, showing half a grin.

"When we arrive at the Manor, Louis will take care of your belongings and I believe Astoria has made lunch in the dining room, since I know you children must be starving after a long trip," Draco said calmly.

The trio nodded their head, before grabbing hold of Scorpius' father. They could feel the swooshing of side-along Apparition. Rose would never get used to that. She was scared that when she did learn how to apparated on her own, she wouldn't be able to do it. She heard a lot of people who don't concentrate very well end up splinching themselves. She hoped never to experience that.

When they arrived at the front gates, Rose had never seen such a beautiful place in her entire life. Her home was cozy and warm but this place looked like a castle in one of her fairytale books she used to read as a kid, "Wow, your home is beautiful, Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you Rose, Astoria did most of the decorating. But why don't you go inside, it's quite cold out here at the moment."

The trio walked into the foyer, Rose now took back that statement, inside the manor was even more beautiful. As soon as they got into the middle of the room a house elf appeared, she guessed that it was Louis. He took their belongings without a word but motioned for them to follow. Rose tried to look upset about the fact that there was a house elf in the manor, undoubted that the Malfoy's paid him. As her mother tried to train her into thinking about saving house elves, but if she was honest with herself, she didn't care. Scorpius obviously knew where they were going since he did live here. They followed Scorpius and the house elf down three flight stairs and then on the right, there were three bedrooms lined up against the wall.

"This is my room." Scorpius said, pointing to the first room. Albus took a brief look in his best friend's room, noticing how tidy it actually was.

"I'm sure your dad had a field day with that." Rose said pointing to Scorpius' poster of the Chuddley Cannons.

Scorpius gave a laugh. "Yeah, he begged me a couple of times to take it down, but once he realised that I wasn't about to do such a thing, he gave up." Undoubtly the only reason as to why his father wanted that poster taken down was because his son had something in common with the Weasleys and that didn't sit very well with him.

"Seriously, I've never seen someone's room as clean as this." Albus mentioned.

"It usually isn't. During the summer and winter holidays Louis isn't allowed to touch my room, and as my mother has told me, it's my responsibility since I'm home to clean it up myself." Scorpius paused for a moment. "Usually, my room would be just as messy as yours Albus."

Scorpius then gave the rest of the tour of the Manor, knowing his best friends were sure to get lost; it was a huge manor after all. He showed them where they would be staying, which was right next to his room. He showed them the playroom and the pool that was situated into the manor, his parents' quarters which were just a floor below him. "Alright, I'm starved, let's eat!" Albus announced after a half hour had passed. Rose quietly agreed, she hadn't eaten much breakfast, and so she was quite starved.

They were led back into the dining room, and as stated before, a few sandwiches were placed in the middle of the table. They ate quietly, not really saying anything as they were so hungry.

Scorpius' mother chose than to walk into the dining room. "Scorpius, I'm so glad to see you!" said Astoria, pulling him into a hug. Scorpius tried to get out of his mother's grip, embarrassed in front of his friends, even though he secretly loved his mother's hugs.

"Hello mum."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to pick you up, your Aunt told me last minute that she wanted to go shopping and I couldn't refuse her." Scorpius sure knew that Daphne Greengrass wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. She had two failed marriages in the past five years, to one Blaise Zabini and Zachary Smith. She also had a son, who was a year older than Scorpius. His cousin was snobby, arrogant know-it-all and loved to flaunt it. Scorpius despised when his cousin visited the manor.

"That's alright, Mum."

"Rose, Albus, it's finally nice to meet you both," Astoria said, looking at her son's best friends. She gave a longing look at Rose, unnoticed by the girl. She knew her son's feelings for the girl, but he denied them every time she tried to bring up the subject.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Malfoy," Rose said, pleasantly.

"Oh, please call me Astoria, heaven forbid I'm that old," She smiled, "Now where is your father? We needed to discuss dinner plans."

"He might be in his office or in your room," Scorpius said, shrugging his shoulders. "What dinner plans are you referring to, Mum?"

"Well your Aunt and Cousin might have just invited themselves over for the rest of the holidays, not intentionally of course did I agree. It seems this Christmas we'll have a full house."

"You mean, Alex is coming here, to the manor?"

"Yes dear, I know you dislike him but he's family. He should be here by the weekend. I expect you to be on your best behaviour young man," Astoria said sternly.

"Yes Mum."

His mother soon left the room in search of his father which left the trio in silence.

"I'm sure your cousin isn't that bad, Scorpius," Rose commented.

"You say that now Rose, just wait till you meet him."

"You make him seem like he's the world biggest prat," Rose argued.

"He is, despite how much my family are a bunch of pureblood gits, they're still there for me."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. Besides with Albus here, I'm sure they'd be running for the door the minute he speaks," Rose joked.

"Hey! I resent that comment Rose. You're mean."

"I'm mean? Well than how would you explain the rocks you put in my luggage?"

"Now that was funny. You should have seen your face when you found out why it was so heavy," Albus laughed, then he noticed looking at Rose and how furious she looked, stepped slowly away from the table.

"I'll give you three seconds Al, and then I want you to run."

She started counting, as Albus moved further away from the room, once she had counted to three, both of them sprinted, running. Scorpius laughed at their ridiculous argument. Oh he knew this holiday would be different, and he expected worse throughout the years. Despite the fact that he would be sharing the holidays with his cousin, he had his best friends with him, and that he was glad for.

**Author's Notes: Here's the second chapter after a long wait. Sorry it took so long, I had posted the first chapter so long ago that I forgot that this story wasn't a one-shot and then I couldn't figure out how to continue this story. ****I hope**** you ****like**** it.**

**Please read & review!**

**Thanks to my beta Sweet Decadence! :D**

**sammm**


End file.
